


Let me make it up to you

by strommae (dibbit)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbit/pseuds/strommae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony hit Ian pretty hard on set earlier. He feels awful about it, and just wishes there was something he could do to make it up to his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> *note: this story involves real people who have stated they are okay with fictional works such as this!

            Ian is dabbing at his bloodied nose with a tissue when Anthony comes into the bathroom. Anthony stands in the doorway, watching him for a while before walking in past his friend.

            “Yeah, you can take your time with that. I guess we can’t shoot until all the news people and fire trucks are gone,” Anthony says, looking down at his feet to avoid seeing the blood still dripping from Ian’s nose. Ian looks over at him and says something about how bad the day was sucking, and Anthony doesn’t really hear him because when he looks up, all he can see is the blood and all he can feel is horrible, stomach-tightening guilt. He isn’t aware he had even opened his mouth until Ian is hushing him and telling him to stop saying sorry.

            “Hey, dude, I said it was okay!” Ian’s smiling now and laughs a bit at Anthony’s face, which is one of guilt and shock. “It’s really just numb at this point. I can’t even feel it.” Of course, that’s a total lie, but Anthony doesn’t need to know that. It probably hurts more to see Anthony practically in tears apologizing than it does to touch his own nose. Anthony stares at him for a second before clearing his throat and sighing.

            “I’m sorry, I mean – I’m sorry for saying sorry so much. I just – I feel so awful. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do to make it up to you. And don’t say ‘nothing,’ because that’s stupid. There must be something I can do.” Ian shakes his head at Anthony’s words and opens his mouth to reply, but Anthony quickly moves to pick up the tissue Ian had put down on the counter and dabs lightly beneath Ian’s nose, cleaning off a newly-formed drop of blood. Ian stays quiet, looking over Anthony’s face while he lets him clean off the blood. Anthony puts the tissue down and gives a small smile, and Ian breathes out a thanks. Anthony’s eyes get sad again. Ian can feel more blood running down his lip. “Are you sure there’s nothing else I can do to make it up to you?”

            Ian is silent for a moment, glancing from Anthony to the open bathroom door. After a moment, he moves to shut the door and crosses the small room quickly, wrapping his arms around Anthony’s neck, and whispers against his jawline, “Well, there is one thing.” His breath is warm and wet and Anthony’s heart responds immediately, leaping into his throat and beating furiously. He’s looking at Ian, at the thin line of blood running down to the crease of his lips, at his nervous eyes. And then they’re kissing, and they haven’t done this since they were teenagers, and it feels so good. A mix of nostalgia and pleasure and nervousness create this perfect, warm feeling in their bellies, and Anthony’s palms are sweating and Ian’s face is reddening. They kiss and lick and suck and bite at each other’s lips desperately, breath coming in hot pants against one another’s mouth. Their hands are everywhere, fingers twisting into hair and rubbing the other’s neck and pulling at clothes. Eventually, Ian snakes his hand up Anthony’s shirt, sighing into his friend’s mouth as he smooths his palm across Anthony’s warm belly and chest. Anthony hums with content and grabs Ian’s hips, pushing his fingers just below the waistband of his jeans, touching the skin just above his ass. He pulls Ian’s hips against his, and they’re both half-hard, and it feels so good when their crotches rub together. Ian gasps at the feeling and digs his fingers into Anthony’s sides, pushing his hips forward and biting at Anthony’s neck.

            Soon, they’re panting and sweating and dry humping each other like they’re sixteen again, and it feels so good that Ian thinks he might cry. It’s been so long; they stopped this shit years and years ago, before they even started college, and feeling it again is almost too much. He pulls back from Anthony’s neck, looking into his friend’s eyes, seeing in them what he’s feeling. He looks down at Anthony’s kiss-swollen lips and almost laughs then, seeing smudges of blood across them from Ian’s nose. He thumbs away as much blood as he can before pulling Anthony’s shirt over his head, and Anthony returns the favor, pulling Ian’s shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He leans in and places a soft kiss on Ian’s bloodied lips before kneeling to kiss, suck, and bite his way down Ian’s neck and torso. He gets down onto his knees eventually, licking a wet strip down from Ian’s naval to the soft skin above his jeans. He bites and sucks at the dip between Ian’s hipbone and his belly, smiling at the small noises Ian lets out above him. He brings his hands up and pulls open the button on Ian’s jeans, unzipping them quickly. He casts a glance to the bathroom door before freeing Ian’s dick from his boxers and grabbing his hips roughly.

            He takes Ian into his mouth, and Ian finds it difficult not to moan as Anthony bobs his head, hands digging into his hips and pulling them closer to his face. Ian brings a hand to Anthony’s head, running his fingers through his friend’s dark hair, and whispers meaningless things into the air; things that he couldn’t mean after so many years, things that are unfair to say and things that would be so unfair to feel. But he speaks the words anyways, breathes out the words of love and longing, and Anthony hums quietly around his dick, tongue swirling and head twisting and fingers moving to dig into Ian’s thighs. Ian looks down and Anthony is twisting his head to the side as he pulls back, and his mouth is stretched so perfectly around Ian’s dick, spit and blood glistening on his swollen lips, and the sight is nearly enough to push Ian over the edge. It doesn’t take long for him to climax, fingers clutched tight in Anthony’s hair, panting and whining quietly as he comes into his friend’s mouth.

             Anthony pulls off of him, tucking him back into his boxers and fixing his jeans before standing up and pulling Ian into another kiss. Ian responds quickly, pushing his tongue into his friends mouth, tasting the bitter aftertaste of his own cum and the metallic tang of blood. He’s ready to return Anthony’s favor, but Anthony stops him from kissing at his neck, pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing Ian the time. They’d been in the bathroom for almost half an hour. People would be looking for them soon. It’s obvious to Ian that Anthony’s still hard and he feels bad, wants to try to help him, but Anthony kisses his cheek and nudges him towards the door.

            Ian picks up the tissue on the counter and wipes at the blood on Anthony’s nose and lips. He leans up on the tips of his toes to whisper, “I’ll return the favor later. Promise,” and turns to leave the bathroom. Anthony watches him walk out, sighing with the satisfaction of knowing he was able to make Ian feel better.


End file.
